


Hopes and Dreams

by sapphireLavender



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Fluff, I can't make puns, No one is evil, Other, Really Bad Puns, its all in interpretation, just pretending to be, roleplaying, snowdrake/chilldrake can be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Three kids stand in a throne room, going on a noble quest to stop the irredeemable villain. But with the power of friendship, maybe everyone has a chance at redemption..





	1. Asriel Dreemurr

"Ready, Chara?" Asriel asked, holding his drawing in a way that's facing him so they couldn't see.

"Positively." They answered, a smile on their face.

Asriel flipped up the drawing, revealing the _Chaos Buster._ He readied it.

"Asriel readies Chaos Buster." Chara narrates for Snowdrake.

Asriel suddenly points it at Chara and Snowdrake, and with his remaining hand he tosses pieces of construction paper at them, "Urah ha ha!"

Chara and Snowy attempt to dodge it, acting as though it's not just torn up pieces of paper. Snowdrake looks hopeful... Chara tosses a piece of paper that says "Dreams" on it, which Snowdrake catches with a grin.

"Do you think this is a game?" Asriel impersonates a villain, "Soon everything will be destroyed! Urah ha ha!"

Chara covers their mouth with their arm, in an attempt not to laugh.

"You're wrong, evil villain!" Chara impersonates an anime protagonist, "You will never.." They laugh in the middle of their sentence, "..Get away with this!"

"Yeah! We'll stop you!" Snowdrake makes a proud stance, "We're very strong! It'll be _snow_ problem!"

Chara gave Snowy a smile before turning back to The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath.

"Urah ha ha, that's a joke, right? You, defeat ME?" He picks up an item, grinning, "We'll see about that! Prepare to fail, heroes!"

"Asriel readies Chaos Saber!" Chara says in a dramatic tone, "We have to dodge! Snowy, watch out!"

" _Chill_ out, Char! We can defeat this villain of whom fights in _cold_ blood!" Snowdrake smiles, proud of his puns. Chara gives him an encouraging smile before once again turning to Asriel, a serious look on their face.

Asriel, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath, rushes forward holding two plastic spoons in his hands, pretending they are swords. He attempts to strike Chara, who dodges, repeats and then goes after Snowy with his other 'sword'. He gently taps Snowy with it, who falls down in fake injury, "Ouch!.. How cold..!"

Chara gasps dramatically, rushing to Snowdrake's side and looking at the 'injured' area. They turn back to Asriel with a cold, empty expression.

"You monster!" They can't help it when their frown turns into a small grin, which grows wider than they'd appreciate alongside a chuckle.

"Urah ha ha! See? You are nothing against me!" Asriel attempts to say without laughing, failing miserably.

Snowdrake stands up, holding the 'Dreams' paper he received earlier. He holds it out and tosses it away, as to show that he used it to restore his HP.

"As long as w..we have the power of, uh," Snowy stands up strong and proud, "Hope, and um, dreams.. And we have Friendship..!"

"There is no way we could ever lose!" Chara finishes, and in a way, high-fives Snowdrake.

"W..what? This cannot be.." Asriel gasps, in shock, "N.. No!"

"We will rise above! It's snow problem as long as we have cool friends!" Snowy grins at his terrible, terrible puns.

"N..No! I am.." Asriel falls to his knees, "T.. This can't be! I am defeated!"

"Asriel.. The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath.." Chara begins softly, and pulls out a piece of paper, "We just want to spare you."

"Yeah! We can be friends, Asriel!"

"I... I..." Asriel acts emotional, before turning his face into a serious one, "I can't believe you're all so stupid!" He picks up an attack called "Hyper Goner" and uses it.

Chara and Snowy face scream, before falling dramatically into the flowers.

"But we refused!" Chara exclaims, and pops up in perfect sync with Snowy.

"Huh? Even after THAT attack?" Asriel asks, "Okay, I give up. I accept your mercy, heroes."

"Yay!" Chara and Snowy cheer, before teaming up and walking to Asriel.

"Huh? What are y-" They jumped on him and gave him a hug, "Hey! Chara, Snowy!"

The three giggled, and eventually got up from the flowerbed they tackled Asriel into.

"Looks like a ice victory for us, Chara!" Snowy posed heroically, smiling.

Chara laughed at the bad pun. Asriel sighed.

"It's tiring being a villain. You guys were really convincing! Chara, you were just like those cartoons you like!" Asriel compliments, "And Snowy.. Those puns were a lot better! How did you guys resist laughing at them?"

"We are immensely grateful for your compliments, Asriel, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath." Chara did a little bow.

Snowdrake laughed, "Yeah, what Chara said."

Asriel smiled, "You guys are silly."

"Hey, next time can I try being the villain?" Snowdrake asked.

"Of course."


	2. THIS won't be funny either!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdrake tries being a bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accurate title.

"Alright, think you guys are ready?" Snowdrake asked, posing like a villain.

"Yeah!" Asriel and Chara shouted in sync, grinning.

"Fights you in _cold_ blood!" Snowdrake laughs at his terrible pun, throwing confetti at them. They struggle to dodge.

Gasping, Chara turns away from Snowy. Catching on immediately, Asriel follows their lead.

"Hey! Don't give me the _cold_ shoulder! Ha, ha, ha!"

Despite being on opposite sides, they can't help but smile at his pun.

Asriel and Chara turn back to Snowdrake, "Evil villain, we shall stop you!" Asriel says with the most serious face he can manage, "There is snow way you'll get away with this!" He poses heroically.

"Is that s'posed to be funny?" Snowy asks, grinning.

"Yes!" Asriel says.

"Ha, ha! Nice try, _kid_." Snowy poses, before grabbing some of his previously used confetti and tossing it at them gently.

"Aah!" Asriel squeaks dramatically, "Chara, what do we do?"

They gasp, "I.. I don't snow." They dramatically push their hair out of their face.

Snowdrake hides a laugh.

Asriel smiles before sighing in a 'really Chara, this doesn't seem like the time' manner.

"W.. Whatever!" Snowdrake throws more confetti, "You will perish!"

"Woah! You need to chill." Asriel attempts, using all of his power to dodge.

"That's not even close to being funny." Snowy folds his wings, posing.

Asriel frowns, and looks down.

"In fact, I've heard funnier from Ice Cap!"

Asriel sinks away in pretend sadness.

Chara frowns, "That's not very ice! So cold!"

"..Hey!" Snowy laughs. Asriel smiles, standing up.

"I think you need to chill." They place their hands behind their back, smiling.

"Hee hee hee!"

"Come on, Azzy. We've got a fight to win." Chara reminds.

"Kay'."

"Yeah! You better not _snow_ flake out!"

"Ice to know you think snow little of us." Chara throws casually, moving their hands from behind their back.

" _Ha, ha_." Snowdrake says in an annoyed-sounding tone, despite the fact he looks happy.

Asriel and Chara dodge Snowy's confetti best they can, faking injury when some of it touches them.

"This is snow problem!" Snowdrake grins.

Chara and Asriel can't control it anymore, and start laughing at the pun.

"Ha! Dad's wrong!" Snowy said quietly, "I am funny."

He didn't get to say much after that, as Chara and Asriel ambushed him into a hug.

"Ha, ha! You guys..!"

"Mercy!" They cheer, "Snowdrake is spared!"

"Thanks, you're both great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowdrake's fight is definitely shorter than Asriel's in game, so that chapter is as well.


	3. Chara Dreemurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's first time at being the villain.  
> Snowy invites some friends.

"I think you misunderstood," Chara taunts, holding the innocent Chilldrake and Ice Cap captive.

"We did not! We understand perfectly, evil villain!" Asriel exclaimed, posing like a hero with Snowdrake.

Chara laughs in a creepy way, "Then you should know that I, Chara, The Demon that comes when people call its name..." They trailed off, grinning, "Am unstoppable. I feel obligated to suggest you give up while you can."

"Never!" Snowy exclaims, "We'll stop you and save the hostages. There's snow way you can beat us!"

"Snoooowwwwwwwwyyyyyyyy" Chilldrake cries out in the manner of a scared hostage, "Man, this game is really weird." They say to Ice Cap, who is too busy looking at their hat to respond.

"Chilldrake!" Snowy shouts back like an anime protagonist.

Asriel watches with a blank expression while Chara tries to keep their evil smile.

Chara clears their throat, "Ahem. This is quite unprofessional. Might I request you waste no more of my time?" They adjust the flower in their hand, pretending it's a knife, "I've got better to do. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't slow me down."

Asriel and Snowdrake blinked, "Uh... Okay!" They posed heroically, wasting more of Chara's time.

Snowy takes out his confetti, and Asriel takes out his spoons.

"How.. intimidating."

"Yeah! You're gonna be like SO scared cause we're the heroes and stuff!" Asriel grins, and rushes with his 'chaos saber' attack, towards Chara, who hides behind Ice Cap. Asriel stops his attack.

"That's just cold!" Snowy folds his arms.

Chara giggles evilly, "You seem to have different standards than myself. I find it most amusing you insist you'll stop me. Since when were you the one in control?"

"What does that even MEAN?" Asriel inquires, and Snowdrake chucks confetti over Ice Cap's hat. Chara pretends to be hurt by it.

"How impolite." They say, casually throwing flower petals as an attack at Asriel and Snowdrake, "There is nothing left for me here, and as such, I shall destroy the remainder of this world. It's better that way, you should know."

"No, it's not!" Asriel insists, "There's still so much left!" He attacks with construction paper, furiously.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, I am incapable of understanding you, so why would you be able to understand me?" Chara dodges quite well, putting more effort into being a villain than a hero.

"I know, but we can help you!" Asriel insists, on the verge of tears, "We can be friends!... Please.. Chara.."

Chara wondered if he was acting or genuinely sad at the thought of being enemies.

Chara blinked, and tossed a flower at him, "I have no friends."

"That's sad!" Asriel claims, pretending to be using a healing item from being hit with a flower. Even if it didn't hurt.

"We can be your friends!"

Chara laughs, "Ha. You really think I'm just going to give up and be your friends? Just like that?" They laugh some more.

"Snowy! Stop trying to befriend them!" Ice Cap complains.

"Yeah, Snowy! Save us! We need your help!" Chilldrake laughs, "We're in total agony."

Snowy frowns at this.

"Ahem." Chara clears their throat, "Despite what you may believe, I do not have all the time in the world to fulfill my plan."

Asriel looks confused, "Wait, is that important?"

" _So stop wasting my time._ " They throw a bunch of flowers at the two heroes.

"Ah! Watch out, Snowy!"

"I will, but will you be okay?"

"Of course!"

Chara watches them with an amused smile as they act like the flowers are fire or something, despite the fact humans couldn't do that.

Chilldrake and Ice Cap cry out in fake terror.

"Hold on to your hopes!" Asriel cries out, "It'll be okay."

Chara laughs evilly, "You two really are idiots."

Snowy frowns, "That's not very ice."

Ignoring the pun, Chara continues, "This world is pointless to me. Any world inhabited by humans is utterly _worthless_." The last word they say quite bitterly.

"But it's not!" Asriel protests, "Please, we can be friends!"

"Please, choose Mercy!" Snowy requests.

"Mercy? Is that some kind of joke, comedian?" They fold their hands out, one holding a knife and one empty, "I only know how to Fight. That is my purpose, is it not?"

Asriel frowns, and looks like he's about to cry.

"No, of course it's not!" He cries out, "Chara.. Please. We can be friends.."

Snowy joins in, "All of us. We can all be friends." He smiles, "Even Chilldrake and Ice Cap can be your friends!"

"Wait, we didn't sign up for that."

Chara frowns, a serious expression upon their face, "Friends are not necessary. I see no point in having something of no use."

Asriel frowns, "Chara.. But.."

"Friends.. Friends ARE useful!" Snowy cries out, "It's the power of friendship that's led us here!"

"Yeah!" Asriel agrees, "Without friendship, we wouldn't have made it this far. As long as we have our friends... W.. We can do anything!"

Chara stops, seemingly frozen. They seem to be thinking about it.

"As.. As long as we have our friends.. We don't need anything else!" A few tears fall. He's getting emotional.

Chara smiles, "Cry baby... Fine, I accept your mercy. Reluctantly." They tied their remaining flowers into a flower crown that they wear, "There's no point in fighting anymore. Your speech, uh, however childish.. It inspired me. To be a better person."

They remove the flower necklaces from Chilldrake and Ice Cap, as to show that they are now free.

"Yay!" They all cheered.

Asriel rushed towards Chara and wrapped them in a hug, while Snowdrake checked on the victims.

"Yay! I knew you could do it, Chara!"

They laughed, "Pfft.. Azzy, you're such a crybaby sometimes."

He laughed, "Hee hee! I know."

He took their hand and started walking, "By the way, you make a really good villain! How do you do that?"

They grin, "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, of course! The villain being her own deepest fears and low self esteem... And also Chiyo."

"Really, Chara? Why do you those cartoons so much?"

"It's educational! It's passionate! I feel so many emotions watching it!" They attempt to explain, "It's a work of art!"

Snowy, Chilldrake and Ice Cap catch up.

"Chara, are you talking about that Mew Mew thing again?"

They turn to him, "You are correct in that assumption. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, especially Mew Mew 2, is the most amazing anime that has ever been created."

Ice Cap and Chilldrake look at Snowy questionably, "What's an anime?"

Snowdrake shrugs in response.

They learned something that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara takes being a villain very seriously.  
> Also, I think I forgot how to write fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look!  
> Happy kiddos (for once).  
> I've been torturing Chara a lot lately, and also Goner Kid but she's not in this one.  
> So here's my attempt at a fluffy three-shot involving the kiddos roleplaying.


End file.
